plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Acidic Citrus
Puzzle Pieces, obtain 83 stars in Big Wave Beach}} |flavor text = 别看柠檬喜欢玩水，他其实是个旱鸭子。虽然他跟人讲起小时候下水捉鱼的故事时总是一副信誓旦旦的样子，但是配合他现在的形象和身下那个萌萌的游泳圈一起看的话，这实在不是一件有说服力的事情。 |translate = |box title = 强酸柠檬 |costume1 = AcidLemonCostume}} Acid Lemon (强酸柠檬; pinyin: qiángsuān níngméng) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It shoots acid lemonade droplets at zombies, and any metal objects or shields on the zombies will get corroded. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast 强酸柠檬可以对铁制护甲造成额外的伤害。 植物特征：黄色植物 别看柠檬喜欢玩水，他其实是个旱鸭子。虽然他跟人讲起小时候下水捉鱼的故事时总是一副信誓旦旦的样子，但是配合他现在的形象和身下那个萌萌的游泳圈一起看的话，这实在不是一件有说服力的事情。 In English: Acid Lemon causes extra damage to metal armor. Plant feature: yellow plant Although Acid Lemon likes playing in water, he is actually a landlubber. Although when he talks to others about catching fishes in water, he looks confident, with his current body and cute swim ring, this is not a convincing thing. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, it will rain lemonade droplets on the zombies three times. If used in Big Wave Beach, it will cause the water to turn yellow. Costumed It will summon a storm of acid lemonade rain. It also acidifies the water, turning it yellow and damaging all the zombies in it. Level upgrade Gallery Lemon Almanac.png|Almanac entry Lemon Plant HD.png|HD Acid Lemon HDAcidLemonWithCostume.PNG|HD Acid Lemon's costume Lemon Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Acid Lemon Lvl1 Seed Packet.png|Seed packet in the Almanac acid lemon attacking.png|Acid Lemon about to shoot AcidLemonPlantFood1.png|Costumed Plant Food ability AcidLemonPlantFood2.png|Its Plant Food ability makes the water turn yellow MV51.jpg|Acid Lemons and Sap-flings 1422842472118830.jpg|Promotional ad with Acid Lemon and its costume LX70.jpg|Upgrade menu Lemon Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Acid Lemon PF.png|Normal Plant Food ability Lemon Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed puzzle piece Acid Lemon attack.gif|Attacking (animated) Acid Lemon plant food.gif|Plant Food (animated) Acid (lemon) rain.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) Lemoned Pool.gif|Affecting Big Wave Beach's water with its plant food AcidLemonDance.png|Dancing Acid Lemon ad.PNG|A Birthdayz advertisement Trivia *Although its costume is an inflatable inner tube, it does not allow the Acid Lemon to be planted on water without the aid of a Lily Pad. This trait is shared by Pea-nut. *It is the only plant that is able to change the color of the water in Big Wave Beach. *Its attack deals one normal damage shot to most zombies and 3 normal damage shots to zombies with metal objects on them. *Lemonade droplets cannot extinguish Explorer Zombie's torch or Prospector Zombie's dynamite unlike Narcissus. *After the 1.4.2 update, it now deals more damage, as it now deals 2.5 damage to normal zombies. This means that, judged by the damage difference it had before the 1.4.2 update, it should now deal 7.5 damage to zombies with metal armor. **Pre-1.4.2, its attack dealt one normal damage shot to most zombies and 3 normal damage shots to zombies with metal objects on them. *Strangely enough, it cannot corrode robotic zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie in Far Future. *Acid Lemon is the only plant based on a lemon in whole series. *It appears to have a lemon slice lodged into the corner of its head, representing a drink, along with the straw. *It's appearance has some features in common with the Coconut Sniper. **They're both open at the top. **They both have a straw from the opening of the top. **Also in the opening at the top is a decoration (Acid Lemon has a lemon wedge, while Coconut Sniper has an umbrella) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars